Elaborate Daydream
by Little Crickett
Summary: Now adults, The Peach Creek Gang had gone their separate ways. Happy in their routines and floating through life until an unexpected knock on a random door turned everything around. Edd and Kevin couldn't have been more different in their youth but now that the smoke has settled on their teen years, maybe more will be revealed. Single Parenthood and College AU.
1. Chapter 1

After high school things in Peach Creek had really settled down. Most of the cul-de-sac had gone their separate ways, which in its own fashion was a bittersweet notion.

The Kanker Sisters had suckered three poor saps to wed them right out of high school and then moved away and began popping out their own trailer trash babies.

Nazz was going to a local cosmetology school and was the top of her class.

Rolf had gone back to his homeland with all the American knowledge he had acquired.

He apparently lived with his Aunt and Uncle, teaching English to elementary students.

Johnny was accepted into a university four hundred miles away. Studying what was anyone's guess.

Jimmy and Sarah were both freshman, attending the nearby university, both majoring in Theatre. The art of dramatics. The pair had a combined G.P.A of 9.2 in those studies.

Ed had never quite wised up, though he did have an apparently good work ethic. So he went to work at the jawbreaker factory in his 11th grade year. He never graduated high school but was quickly climbing ranks to factory management.

Eddy, oddly enough, was a sophomore majoring in business at the same university as Sarah and Jimmy. A perfect fit for him.

Double-Dee graduated high school a full semester before his comrades and was well into his second year of studies at the very same campus as his childhood allies, though he didn't live on campus. Edd had carefully selected a nearby apartment where he could focus on his herbology and biology assignments in peace and quiet. A shower he didn't have to wear flip flops in was just an included bonus.

No one was ever too sure what happened to Kevin...shortly after graduation he seemingly disappeared. Not that anybody was trying very hard to track him down.

Edd, who was currently sitting at his desk, was thinking briefly of his old friends. A framed picture of "The Ed's" around their seventh grade year, was sitting on his desk shelf. He smiled as he looked at the youthful faces. Edd was typing up a quick email to Eddy who lived on campus. They didn't share majors or even graduation years anymore, and though they attended the same school the 21 year old old friends hardly saw each other. Emails and texts were the primary way the duo connected now. And the occasional bar night which Eddy lived for and Edd dreaded.

 _Dearest Eddy,_

 _Yes, I too heard that Ed is expecting his first child. Sometime in the winter months. We should visit him. I've only met his girlfriend once before, though she seems like a kind woman who can easily handle our Ed. Speaking of which, how is your romantic involvement? The same escapades I suspect. Dear friend, you really should dedicate more time in your studies than how to get young women into your bed. I do wish to have you join my company. Perhaps you could come over for a movie and pizza night sometime in the near future._

 _Until then, Warmest Regards,_

 _Eddward (Double Dee) Sullivan_

After Edd had thoroughly proofread the email three times he sent it and then switched browsers to his online course. Now accustomed to the collegiate lifestyle, Edd was taking an unrecommended sixteen credits. Four classes on the campus and two classes online. It would have been an overwhelming load on anyone but a robot programed to learn and study fifteen hours a day. Or Edd.

Currently, Edd was deeply involved in the a project involving reading to plants. Shakespeare versus horror novels versus the newspaper versus trashy romance paperbacks. It was a simple enough project as the teacher had only assigned it as extra credit, and much to his dismay the plant being read the smut was growing at a very rapid rate. Edd was compiling that morning's data into an elaborate spreadsheet when a tiny knock came to his door.

"Oh, it's probably the Super coming to see about the dishwasher." Edd mumbled to himself. Since living alone with little human interaction Edd had begun talking to himself more and more. Edd quickly padded to the door and he did not find a two hundred pound man in mustard stained jeans and an overgrown beard. Instead, he found a tiny doll-like girl. Bright orange pigtails, light blue dress, wide brown eyes. No older than four or five.

"Excuse me sir. Would you like to buy a candy bar to help support my school?" Asked the small girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't eat many sweets. But I would be glad to donate to your school. Education is a most admirable cause. Just one moment." Edd scurried back to his desk and grabbed his wallet. "Here is five dollars. But please, keep the candy bars."

"Julia," A strong man's voice came from the left side of the doorway where he was leaning out of sight. He came into a view and Edd's breath caught like it would if you had seen a long dead ghost. A strong jaw, sharp green eyes, a shock of ginger hair. None other than Kevin Barr. "What do you need to say?"

"Thank you, sir!" Julia said excitedly. "Daddy, look!" she held the money up to her... _father._ "He gave me money but doesn't need candy or nothing!"

"So I saw." Kevin put a gentle hand on Julia's shoulder and looked at the male in the doorway. Tall, lanky, early twenties. Even with the age difference, Kevin knew those stellar blue eyes and chapped lips anywhere. "Hey, Double Dee. Long time no see."

"L-likewise, Kevin." Edd stuttered hurriedly. He felt himself shrinking back into a thirteen year old version of himself. Suddenly the little girl beside his childhood bully began squirming and shifting her balance between her tiny feet.

"Daddy, I gotta go." She whined. "Too much chocolate milk."

"Julia, why didn't you go at McDonald's?" Kevin held the tone of a much exasperated father.

"I didn't have to then. Milk travels slowly." Julia reasoned.

"Please, come in. You may use my facilities." Edd moved to the side and with his instruction the tiny girl dashed to his restroom. Kevin stood awkwardly beside the couch.

"Nice place." He said looking around the immaculate yet cozy home. He spotted three houseplants and an afghan thrown on the sofa, but otherwise it looked like a model apartment used for tours.

"Thank you." The two shared a very long awkward silence. "So, how have you been?"

"Busy." Kevin chuckled. "I work at my uncle's auto body shop. I'm raising a kindergartener by myself. So, I guess busy is the right way to put it. What about you?" Julia ran from the bathroom and then was quickly forced to return at the mention of her dirty hands.

"Oh, I'm a double major at the university. Biology and Herbology. I have this apartment. I work at the plant nursery on campus. I too am very busy."

"Wow, Double Dork. Way to live up your twenties. Studying and plants."

"You have a daughter, Kevin. That cannot leave you much social time to freely spend your youth." Edd said pointedly.

"Nah, it's just a different kind of social time." Kevin said. Julia ran out and Kevin scooped her up. Side by side, the resemblance was uncanny, though Julia's chin was less pronounced and her ears stuck out less. Her brown eyes were warm to his sharp green, but both held a certain curiosity. Kevin and Edd just eyed each other for just a minute. Edd was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Kevin couldn't help but feel his eyes drawn to the cupid's bow.

"So, man. We should totally get lunch sometime. Catch up. I haven't been out recently, other than parent teacher conferences." Kevin offered half-heartedly as he and Julia were heading to leave.

"Oh, that sounds delightful." Edd said eagerly. "How about...tomorrow afternoon?"

"Wow. Didn't expect you to pounce on the offer." Kevin laughed and saw Edd visibly recoil from embarrassment. "No, I mean. I'm not great company...so, I guess I can swing by here around one tomorrow? Catch up and shoot the shit about Peach Creek."

"Daddy, shit is a bad word." Julia interjected.

"You're right, Bluebird. Sorry." Kevin laughed. "So, tomorrow at one."

"Indeed, Kevin."

"Sure, dweeb." Kevin said and he and his young charge left Edd's apartment. Once the door was safely locked and Edd felt secure once more. It was then he noticed that his heartbeat had noticeably increased and his cheeks were tinged with heat. "Well, I hope I'm not becoming ill."

Across town, early in the evening, Kevin sat in Nazz's living room as she practiced styling hair on a styrofoam dummy head. Nazz was really the only one Kevin kept contact with after Julia came about. She was a perfect stand in mother for the half orphaned girl.

"That thing really freaks me out." Kevin complained as Nazz perfected a fishtail braid.

"Shut up, you whiner." Nazz laughed. "I drew a face on it."

"That makes it creepier! Just imagine that thing floating down the hall into your room at night. _Style my haaaaaaaair! Do my maaaaaakeuuuupp!_ Creepy, man." Kevin grumbled and took another sip of his beer. Julia had fallen asleep in Nazz's comfy chair watching irritating educational princess cartoons.

"You're such a wuss." Nazz playfully shoved Kevin. "So how were candy sales today?"

"Sold five. Ate three." Kevin took another long drink of his beer. "Ran into Edd."

"Which one?"

"The only tolerable one."

"Oh, _that_ one." Nazz said knowingly.

"What do you mean _that_ one. There is no _that_ one." Kevin became suddenly very defensive.

"Double Dweeb. He's a sweetheart and you've had the hots for him since your big coming out."

"There was no big coming out!" Kevin growled loudly, but keeping it low as not to wake the child.

"I know, big man. That's the joke here. Only like three people know. I'm like, two of them."

"How do you count as two?"

"My good mood and my bad mood." She shrugged. "Either way, what happened with _that_ Edd?"

"Stop saying it like that youheinous bitch." Kevin said without malice.

"Stop meaning it like that you stupid hoe." Nazz deadpanned and tied off her fishtail. "What do you think?"

"I've been fishing many times and none of the fish I have caught have ever looked like that. Anyways, Julia went pee in his bathroom. We're going to lunch tomorrow at one. We sold another candy bar. Now we're here."

"You asked him out?" Nazz's interest was suddenly peaked.

Right around freshman year Kevin noticed that he didn't have much interest in the people of Nazz's gender. Sure, they were cute but nothing to get it up over. His mom assured him he came from a long line of late bloomers and Kevin was just stressed from football and school and basketball. As high school wore on Kevin still remained predominantly single and uninterested in the female persuasion. He had a girlfriend or two, and half of Peach Creek High crushing hard, but still had never gone past second base with a girl. Everyone assumed it was his strict Irish Catholic upbringing that made him want to wait until marriage and remove temptation...which somehow made him even hotter. The night of graduation, Nazz and Kevin had had one too many warm beers and ended up having sex with each other. Sure, it was okay. But once again, Nothing much happened to Kevin. After a seven week meltdown of Kevin thinking his cock was broken, Nazz pretty much told him he was gay. To which Kevin just said "oh."

Peach Creek didn't have a surplus of gay men for 18 year old Kevin to look up to so he just kept it to himself and worked it out on his own. Sure enough, it was all adding up. Even when enjoying porn he lost wood when a very generously chested girl would thrust on screen. Something most online forums said was normal. Normal for queers apparently. Kevin quietly told his mom, who didn't seem too surprised or bothered, just offered him a slice of cake. He offhandedly told his dad who turned a furious shade of scarlet and locked himself in the workshed for two weeks, only muttering nonsense like "didn't raise no nancy boy" or "shit, my son's cock sucker". Kevin's dad eventually came around but only to subjects like the weather, sports, or their german shepherd Zeus. Other than his immediate family, and Nazz, no one knew Kevin's sexual identity. Not that it was any of their damn business. By the time Kevin might have been able to start dating at college, his life was turned upside down permanently hindering the dating process.

"I didn't ask him out." Kevin snapped. "We are going to lunch to talk about Peach Creek and shit like that."

"This is a big deal. This is your first real date….like ever." Nazz put down the styrofoam head and looked at her best friend. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, shut it woman. Get me another beer." Kevin forced his voice gruff. Nazz giggled and flounced into the kitchen.

"Kevvy's got a date with Double Dweeb!" She sang as she grabbed him another beer from the fridge.

"Shut up!" he hollered at her but he had an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

The next day at noon Edd was pacing around his living quarters. Though Kevin had asked him to lunch in a purely friendly fashion, probably to clear his conscious of all his misdeeds of their shared youth, Edd found himself quite the nervous wreck. His heartbeat was increased, he felt clammy and sweaty, nearly about to pass out.

"I really need to pick up vitamins from the pharmacy. I do not want to fall ill." Edd muttered to himself as the only reasonable conclusion to his body's actions. He had opted for his black jeans and a casual blue t-shirt, but that felt too underdressed. So he switched it to a white button down but added Converse sneakers for the perfect mix of casual and presentable. Edd no longer wore his trademark hat, but it was always resting on his bathroom counter for reassurance. Linus from the Peanuts gang had his blankie and as Edd grew up with his hooligans from Peach Creek, he had his stocking cap. Being an anti-social, bean pole, stuttering, geek apparently wasn't enough of a jackpot so genetics helped out by tossing in two long white streaks on either side of his head. After being called SunkButt through kindergarten and first grade, Edd adopted his trademark beanie and didn't take it off until a year or two prior to his outing with Kevin. Now, after a morning pep talk each day that he was indeed, not a SkunkButt, Edd allowed his hair to fall to his shoulders.

Around 12:45 Edd began to panic. Perhaps this was just one last prank the ginger decided to pull on an Ed(d). Kevin had never intended to show up and was sitting at home laughing at how clever it was to ask Edd for his company when he had no means of appearing. At 12:55, just as Edd launched into a full anxiety attack, Kevin knocked on the door. Ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a bright red ball cap twisted backwards. He knocked on the door and it flung open.

"Greetings, Kevin." Edd was breathless but relieved his company for the afternoon had showed up. Edd looked at the muscular man across his threshold, no longer the wiry bully from his neighbourhood or the lanky but muscular young man from high school. No, this version of adult Kevin had strong arms and ginger stubble and one, two...no, three visible tattoos. The most noticeable was the word Bluebird in curly blue script with the tiny silhouette of a bird resting in the curve of the "U" on his right bicep. It was beautiful artwork and though Edd had no desire to tattoo his own flesh, he did admire it on others.

"Hey, Double Dee." Kevin said casually as he sized up the man in front of him. Edd wasn't scrawny anymore and it seemed that dirty sock he wore on his head had finally hit the hamper. His hair fell to his shoulders, it looked soft and well cared for. Bizarre white/silver streaks of hair stood out among the jet black. It was peculiar and attractive, suiting to the peculiar and attractive man it belonged to. His eyes were so wide and so blue they nearly looked haunted, like something out of a horror movie. Edd had shot up in height when Kevin wasn't around though the lanky gentleman was still two or three inches shorter than Kevin.

"So, where shall we go for lunch? I know of a lovely little cafe just down the road from here. Their roast beef sandwiches are exquisite."

"Sure. I didn't really have anything in mind." Kevin moved out of the doorway and Edd locked and relocked his door. The two walked in silence to the cafe. In fact they didn't speak until they had placed their drink orders.

"Julia is a lovely little girl." Edd said finally, figuring his daughter was a safe topic.

"I like to think so." Kevin agreed.

"When did you conceive her? Oh, um! I mean, I didn't even know you were dating anyone and then you seemed to cease existing and you said you were raising her alone, so I was just curious as to…" Edd babbled rapidly. Kevin chuckled and put a hand on Edd's to make him stop talking.

"Dude, chill." Kevin glanced down at his hand covering Edd's and quickly removed it. "Technically, genetically, speaking, Julia isn't mine."

"Pardon?" Edd stirred his straw around in his ice tea and his other hand had found shelter in his lap. He felt pink tinge his face after the surprising physical contact.

"She's actually my cousin's daughter. My cousin Amanda and I were super close growing up and she got pregnant in my junior year of high school. Her boyfriend split but she kept Julia and made me hypothetical godfather. Shortly after Julia's first birthday, Amanda was killed by a drunk driver. Well, Julia was technically my godchild and even though everyone tried to get me to give her up, I decided to do what any self respecting man would do and keep her and make the best of it." Kevin took a deep breath and a drink of his cola and realized he had freaked Edd out entirely. The two resumed their silence for a moment.

"Wow, that is not a great story to tell over a casual lunch. I'm sorry, man. I should have just said _yes, my daughter is lovely,_ and left it at that." Kevin chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, no Kevin. It is I who is sorry. To lose such an important family member and become a legal guardian at such a young age. It is quite amazing what a large heart you have."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. "I was kind of a punk when we were younger."

"We all were, Kevin." Edd chuckled. "We all were."

After the lengthy dead cousin stories ended the rest of the lunch went swimmingly and the men even agreed to do it again later on. Kevin walked Edd back to his apartment and then realized he had gone well over his lunch break at the auto shop.

When he appeared at the shop's office his Uncle Rudy was hunched over payroll paperwork. He spun and looked at Kevin with the same warm brown eyes his daughter and granddaughter had. The Irish roots ran strong on Kevin's mom's side, so of course his Uncle Rudy had the same ginger tresses.

"What's the news, son?" Rudy asked in a thick deep voice. Rudy was ending his fifth decade of life and his joints and heart wasn't what they used to be. He didn't work so much in the shop anymore as much as he did in the office, hunched over invoices and order forms.

"Not much, went out to lunch with someone, which is why I'm late. They have the Cougar up on the rack now and the Prius is humming like a bird." Kevin updated.

"That's good. That's real good. How was lunch?"

"Pretty good. Got you a sandwich." Kevin dropped a white styrofoam box in front of his uncle. "Small fries but no coke. Doc says you need to cut back on sugar and sodium."

"Damn the doc. What does he know." Rudy muttered as he bit into the hot ham and cheese. "Thanks for lunch, Kev. Who was the date? Pretty young thing?"

"I guess." Kevin chuckled and sunk into the chair adjacent to his uncle. "Just an old friend, really. No big deal."

"No big deal. You never go out, kid. Other than the park with Julia. Do I get to meet this pretty friend?" Rudy's wife had told him about their nephew's sexuality but Rudy was a man of old fashioned times. Though he didn't react in negligence or violence, he had mostly omitted it. Kevin didn't entirely mind this.

"Nah, man. Shut up and eat your fries. I've gotta go see a man about a motor." He stood back up, set a light kiss on his uncle's head, and left the small overheated office. Kevin spent the rest of the day elbow deep in grease and oil but couldn't shake a set of blue eyes out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I loved reading them. Hopefully, I'll be able to update weekly. I'm 10 chapters ahead on AO3 if you cannot wait. ;) Enjoy!**

The next day, when evening was casting long shadows, Edd was in the humid greenhouse on the university campus. He was tending to the tropical plants, the ones he loved the most. Orange, red, purple, and blue flowers drooped from sleepy vines. Firm and spiny cactus like plants rested in scattered pots. Flowering vines twisted their way up trellis', aching for sunlight that seeped in the tinted glass. In the back room of the greenhouse were medium sized trees that sported papayas, guavas, and coffee beans. These were Edd's babies. Each bucket where the tree was rooted had a nametag that read "Hi, My Name Is" . The other greenhouse assistants chuckled at Edd's naming tendencies, but left the name tags alone out of respect for their more educated peer.

The house was muggy and the air clung to Edd's shirt and pants. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Edd wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and scribbled notes about Quinn the Papaya Tree in his notebook.

"What beautiful blossoms, Quinn. Yes, you must be fruiting in the near future." Edd mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" a female voice asked. Edd spun around and saw a young woman staring at him.

"Oh, Quinn. My papaya tree. May I inquire as to who you are?"

"I'm Maya. I'm new to the university. Just kind of wandered out here." Maya reached out and touched a leaf on an aloe plant named Tyler.

"Ah, pleased to meet your acquaintance Maya. I am Edd Vincent."

"Hi, Edd." Maya held out her hand and Edd shook it. "So, what do you do out here?"

"Take care of the plants. Many of these I've grown since they were little seeds in a baggie." Edd boasted.

"That's very impressive, Mr. Vincent." Maya complemented and looked around the beautiful greenhouse. "Some very gorgeous plants are in here."

"Yes, I concur." Edd turned back around and began scribbling notes in his notebook about Peter the Guava Tree. Maya took the hint and turned around to leave but before she could another man burst into the greenhouse, nearly toppling her over.

"Double Dee! I thought I'd find you out here, you plant geek." the excited man called to his friend. Edd turned around and smiled.

"Eddy, good to see you. What brings you to my corner of the campus? You never wish to see my plants."

"I still don't. But you've got to come out tonight. We've got Ed! His girlfriend went home to visit her mom and he text me and we're going out tonight! Gonna get shitfaced before he becomes a dad." Eddy paused long enough to notice the stunning brunette standing beside a table. "Who's the cutie?"

"My name is Maya and I would like it if you didn't address me by anything but my name."

"Oh, well, hi Maya. I'm Eddy. Edd's more interesting and exciting best friend." Eddy said smoothly with an overly confidant wink.

"You two are friends?" Maya asked skeptically. Edd, the man with glasses resting on his nose, apron tied neatly around his waist, notebook with careful diagrams etched inside could not possibly be close to the boisterous man with three piercings in each ear, jeans that hung too low, and what could only be described as a napoleon complex.

"Oh, most definitely. Since childhood. Eddy and our comrade Ed and myself made up a decent part of our neighborhood." Edd described.

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy." Maya said with a smile. "Your parents were not the most creative in that neighborhood I guess."

"Well, actually in our shared year of birth, Edward was one of the most common male names. Our individual sets of parents were merely following naming trends for that time. The three of us becoming such close friends was just a humorous happenstance." Edd explained accurately.

"Yeah, freakin' hilarious. Are you coming or not?" Eddy demanded. "You can come too, Maya."

"I'm gonna pass. It was nice meeting you Edd. And...you too, Eddy." Maya exited leaving the two Edds in the greenhouse together.

"Damn, she's fine." Eddy let out a low whistle. "A bit hot to the touch but bet I can cool her down."

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed immediately. But I supposed Miss Maya is aesthetically pleasing." Edd put his notebook down on a table and hung his apron on a hook.

"Do you even have a dick, man? I mean, she's smoking! Ten out of ten would recommend to a friend! In fact...I don't think I've ever seen you check out a girl. That's my goal tonight! Going to get you laid! Let's ride!" Eddy grabbed his friend's hand and dragged Edd out of the greenhouse before he could object.

It was nine thirty pm in the Barr household and Kevin had tucked his little carrot top into bed a while before. His mom was in the kitchen clattering around after cleaning up their family dinner. Rudy and his wife Ann had left an hour earlier. Kevin's dad had something suddenly come up and couldn't make it to his son's home for their weekly family dinner. Again. For the seventh week in a row. Kevin sat on the couch with his laptop perched on the arm of the sofa. He was mindlessly scrolling social media and passively telling his mom she didn't have to clean his kitchen.

"Kevin you should go out. It's Friday night. You're a handsome young man. Leave the house!" Robin Barr shouted into the living room.

"Julia." Kevin muttered and 'liked' the status of a person he hardly knew.

"Oh my! Kevin...I have totally forgotten." She walked into the living room, drying a bowl with a towel. "You need to remind me. Did I run a daycare for fifteen years? Oh lord, did I keep you and your twelve best friends alive? Damn, have I helped you raise that beautiful little girl for the last four years? Or was that someone else? Shoo, now. I can keep an ear out for a sleeping child for a few hours."

"Moooom." Kevin whined.

"Kevin Martin. Get out of this house! I want to watch my shows that I've kept on your TiVo." Kevin's mom yanked her son off the couch and after a little more coaxing Kevin was in his car heading god knew where. The only bar near Peach Creek was a little dive hole just outside town and cleverly titled Peach Pit. It was fifteen minutes to Peach Pit and at nearly ten at night the parking lot was packed with cars and stragglers stumbling around and fondling in the backs of cars. Kevin parked his car far away from the clusterfuck of people who might scratch or throw up on it. Jamming his keys in his pockets he huffed and hoped Nazz would show up soon. He had called her from the car and she seemed rather eager to join him.

As he ambled in he heard the brash and off key wailings of Victory Vikings. The bar was pretty packed with a decent mix of the sober and the shitfaced. Kevin slid into a sticky seat at the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. A drink Kevin discovered he loved around the same time his father stopped using more than five words to speak with him. Kevin spun around and scanned the room. With Peach Creek not being a very populated place, he recognized several faces. It seemed like the Kanker Trio had gotten babysitters, or eaten the kids, and were slamming darts into a corkboard target. Kevin made a mental note to avoid that quadrant of the bar. Around the pool table were large burly men who seemed to be hustling a game of pool. Kevin took a sip of his drink and cursed the band for being so loud and sucking so hard.

"Shit, I'm a fucking grandpa." He grumbled to himself. Kevin turned back around to the bar and looked up at the tv, thankful a hockey game was being aired. The subtitles were lagging but he had the main idea of what was going on at that point in the game.

"Hey, cutie." a female voice rang in her ears but he didn't look away from the grainy tv.

"Sorry, miss. Kind of here alone on purpose tonight." Kevin said and took another sip of his drink.

"Jesus, Kevin. Get off your cross. We need the wood." The girl laughed and got into the chair beside Kevin. She ordered a strawberry margarita and mozzarella sticks.

"Hey, Nazz. Glad you could make it to this shit hole."

"Yeah. This place was a lot cooler when we were 18. Remember that summer before Julia? We would come here like every Friday and stumble home around five in the morning, telling your mom you had food poisoning."

"She so didn't believe us. But we were clever as hell."

"Or so we thought." Nazz chuckled.

"Or so we thought." Kevin clinked his glass to hers. "Thanks for coming out tonight. Mom evicted me from my home."

"Bitter much? It's not a problem. My boyfriend said it was okay. Oh, wait. I live alone and have two cats."

"That's sad. You're sad."

"It's not like you have a boyfriend either!"

"I don't want one. I have enough going on right now. You on the other hand feel empty unless you have a man in your life."

"That is so not true. Good night, bad night, Kevin. It's too early to drunk fight like the bitches we are." Nazz took a large gulp of her margarita and nibbled her deep fried cheese. "Hey, look who's here."

"The Kanker's? Yeah, I already know."

"No, The Ed's. Haven't seen them in a while. Let's go say hi." Nazz jumped up and dragged Kevin before he could say no. The three friends were in a booth playing a sad little game of Quarters. Ed was nearly drunk and Eddy was pretty far gone. Edd, who was reading a textbook, was apparently the designated driver to his slobbering posse.

"Hey, guys!" Nazz said cheerfully.

"Hey! It's Nazz! Look it's Nazz! From home! Hi, Nazz!" Ed said far too loudly and happily.

"Howdy, Nazz. Fancy meetin' you here." Eddy tipped his invisible cowboy hat.

"Apparently," Double Dee sighed whilst turning a page in Biology for Life. "Eddy turns into a cowboy when intoxicated."

"Apparently." Kevin deadpanned.

"Ya'll can have a seat and play us in a game of quarters." Eddy offered.

"I'm winning! I'm the best at quarters and Eddy is the best at drinking. You should play." Ed said excitedly.

"No, thanks." Kevin muttered, glancing at the phone on his clock. 10:45, could he

go home yet without his mom pitching a fit? "Nazz, I'm gonna step out front. Call my mom. Check in."

"Sure, man." Nazz shrugged and slid in the booth beside Eddy. Kevin stepped his way carefully to the exit. The air outside, though still warm and muggy from being late August, was so much cooler than inside. It helped clear Kevin's head. He sat down on the sidewalk and found a lighter on the ground. He flicked it and the tiny flame danced about.

Kevin started smoking when he was fifteen. He got a job as a busboy at a local restaurant to help him pay for baseball and football camp. He would work ten hour shifts and the only time he got a break was when the manager opened the backdoor for smokers to get their nicotine fix. He used to just stand out there for a small break but it wasn't long before someone offered Kevin a cigarette and he was an official smoker. He only smoked a pack a week so it didn't interfere with his sports performance too much but it did make him reek. Which Nazz and his Amanda loved to bitch about. His dad wringed his neck when he found out but didn't force him to quit out of hatred for hypocrisy. Kevin's dad started smoking himself when he was twelve.

It was after work one day when he got the call. Kevin was out back smoking with his co-workers when Uncle Rudy's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey, Rudy. What's up?"

"Amanda's in labor! Come on, boy! Get to St. Gabriel's and meet your cousin's baby. The baby's coming." His uncle's voice was hurried and excited. The voice of a nervous new grandpa whose only child was in labor.

"I'm on my way! Tell her to hold it in!"

"I don't think it works like that but I'll try. She's having a baby, Kevin!"

"Hell yeah!" Kevin clicked off, put out his cigarette and jumped on his motorcycle. A beautiful 1992 Harley Davidson that was eventually traded in for a sensible 2001 Sedan. He made it to St. Gabriel's Birthing Center in record time, the roads were empty at 11:35 at night and he sped on the bike the whole way. He cracked ninety at his top speed. Kevin loved the cool wind on his skin and the way the slight rain stung on his cheeks. His heart was racing and his mind was spinning. Outside the hospital the 17 year old lit up a cigarette and took a few calming puffs. He went upstairs and found his entire family in the lobby. Nazz was blowing up his phone begging for updates. His dad was reading an outdoors magazine, his mom was talking to Rudy and Ann was pacing by the double doors. Kevin went up to his Aunt Ann.

"Oh, sweetie you made it!" Ann said and wrapped her nephew in a hug.

"I rushed as soon as I heard. How is she?"

"She's getting close! The doctor is examining her now."

"Do we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet, Mandy is really trying to keep it a surprise. I know your uncle wants a little boy. She says she'll name him Rudy."

"That's sweet."

"She's ready to push. She says she wants her mom." A doctor had just entered the waiting room to bring Aunt Ann back. "Oh, and a Mr. Kevin...Umm, BoogerHead." the doctor was trying not to laugh as the boy in front of him turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Ann, you didn't say she wanted me in the room."

"I didn't know, dear. You don't have to if you're not comfortable." His aunt grabbed hand and squeezed. The high school boy shook his head and squeezed his Aunt's hand.

"Let's go birth us a baby." Kevin said with a very small smile.

An hour and so much screaming later, the room was dark and Kevin was holding a tiny squirmy pink bundle in his arms. Not that it was ever mentioned again but Kevin did throw up mid-labor. Julia Winter Barr, first daughter to Amanda Stephanie Barr. Little brown eyed, red haired niece to Kevin Martin Barr.

"You did so good, PoopBrain." Kevin told his cousin, who was lying on her side to watch her cousin hold her newborn daughter. "She's gorgeous."

"You didn't do so bad yourself, BoogerHead. Thanks for coaching me."

"Thanks for calling me a _dick weasel who has never felt true pain._ Means a lot." he looked up and stuck his tongue out at her. "Nazz says congrats. She's going to come by tomorrow and see you."

"Awesome. So, Kev. I wanted to ask you something. You can totally say no. But I wanted to make you godfather. I don't want my parents to be godparents because they're already so old and have raised their kid. They don't need another. And I know you'll love her like I do."

"Of course. But you're not going to die, so knock it off. I'm pretty sure, after what I saw tonight, you are a satanic creature who cannot be killed."

"Agreed. A favorite character of mine once said, fire cannot kill a dragon. I feel it applies here. Now, give me my baby." Amanda reached for Julia and kissed her cousin on the cheek.

The following weeks Amanda and Nazz began cracking down on Kevin's nasty habit. He wasn't allowed to smoke when he was visiting and he had to change clothes and wash his hands before even touching Julia. It was beginning to wear on him and one day he decided to buy a box of nicotine patches instead of another pack of cigarettes. He was completely smoke-free by the time Julia was five months old.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kevin?" a soft mellow voice cracked Kevin's mental flashback.

"Huh, oh. Hey, Double D. Have a seat." He invited Edd to sit on the curb beside him. "Why did you come out here?"

"You've been outside for a long while. And my comrades are rather intoxicated so I thought I would join you on this cool evening. I didn't think I would see you."

"When? Tonight."

"Yes. You said yourself you don't go out."

"Yeah, I guess not. This isn't really my scene. It doesn't have any bright colors, princesses, or Spiderman."

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah, my kid inexplicably loves Spiderman. I think she's going to need a spiderman costume for halloween."

"That's very cute. The Peach Pit really isn't my _scene_ either. Ed and Eddy pulled me out here to celebrate Ed becoming a father. Though the prospect of him being in charge of a small humans life is absolutely terrifying." he paused and looked at Kevin. Kevin turned his head and looked at Edd. Edd's heart hovered into his throat and Kevin's lips quirked upwards, making his green eyes shimmer.

"It's very good to see you again, Kevin." Edd said quietly.

"You wanna get out of here Double Dweeb? I know a place that makes a mean cup of coffee and the best cherry pie this side of midnight."

 **A/N: Ta-Da! :D read, enjoy, review. Thanks for the love and support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I love your reviews. I'm on summer vacation now and only have to balance work and motherhood. Updates will be on Friday's regualrly for awhile! Let me know what you think. So, here we go. Enjoy!**

It was two am and Edd was still sitting across from Kevin in a 24 hour diner. Kevin who had an easy smile, kind eyes that widened and glittered when he talked about cars or sports or Julia. Kevin Barr who ran his large hands through his ginger hair, unintentionally flexing his bicep that made Edd's lower stomach clench with unknown anxiety. Kevin who was sipping coffee and taking large bites of the pie he and Edd were splitting. His long legs took up a majority of the space under the booth. Kevin who's lips were being licked raw by his own nervous tongue. Every couple of moments Kevin took his tongue and swiped it across his pink mouth. Edd felt like he was perched on top of a roller coaster and his stomach was fluttering like his cart was about to plummet down into a double loop.

It was two am and Kevin was still getting weirdly lost inside of Edd's endless ocean eyes. Edd whose raven hair fell in waves to his shoulder, hair that Kevin wanted to bury his fingers in. Edd whose voice would get excited as he talked about plants and cells and fertilizer. Edd who would nibble on his lips and his fingernails, out of nervous excitement. Kevin had been with two men, both one night stands from blind dates set up by Nazz. But never in his history with men, or even humans, had he felt this way when he looked at someone. Or had someone look at him. His head was dizzy and his crotch was tightening. Kevin just wanted to reach out and touch Edd just to make sure he was there. Edd without knowing it, wanted to be touched.

"Oh, man. It's so late…." Kevin groaned. "Julia gets up early every day and my mom is at my house. I need to get home."

"Oh, my. I cannot believe I have stayed out this late into the evening...or early into the morning." Edd agreed, he felt slightly guilty about abandoning his rigid sleep schedule.

"Um, why don't we wrap it up here...and I'll walk you home. You don't live far from here, if I remember right." Kevin suggested.

"Sounds excellent, Kevin." Edd said. Kevin paid the bill, leaving a generous tip that impressed Edd. The two men left the diner and into the streets. The warm September air had chilled and Kevin noticed the slim man beside him shivering. Kevin yanked off his Rudy's Auto Shop sweatshirt and offered it to Edd.

"Oh, I couldn't, Kevin. I'm okay, Honestly." Edd tried to decline but the larger man just laughed.

"Dork, you're shivering so hard it's causing earth tremors. Just take it." Kevin argued and jammed the sweatshirt over his friend's head. Edd wriggled his arms inside of the sleeves and the sweatshirt swallowed him. "You look like a little kid, playing dress up. You're so cute." Kevin laughed and Edd's face turned scarlet. _Cute. Had Kevin Barr just called me cute? I didn't know Kevin knew the word cute. Am I...cute? No one has ever said that to me before._

"Thank you." Edd finally decided on saying, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Kevin muttered, feeling suddenly very bashful.

"I've had such an enjoyable evening. I wasn't expecting to have fun. I didn't even think I would see you again."

"Well, we did say we wanted to see each other again."

"I just figured that was a formality as you didn't want to hurt my feelings." Edd said.

"No." Kevin paused and took a very deep breath. "Actually, Edd. I like you."

"Excuse me?" Edd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The were actually only a few steps outside of Edd's apartment complex. Kevin stood a healthy distance from Edd, who was now gripping the cuffs of the sweatshirt in his hands, like a small nervous child.

"I like you. I think I might have always have. I dunno, man." Kevin was losing confidence as he progressed. "Maybe not as little kids...but in high school, yeah. You were smart and sweet and cute...and still are. I was a big jackass and never told you and then it was...too late to tell you."

"Oh," Edd gasped. "Oh, my."

"I'm sorry, Edd. I didn't mean to come on to you. I have a kid...I pretty much kidnapped you from a bar. You have so much going for you and well, I'm me." Kevin shrugged uselessly.

"I didn't know, Kevin. As Ed says, 'If it didn't happen in a book Edd doesn't notice'." I don't have much experience in this department. What if I liked you too? What would happen next?" Edd was looking at the ground but then back up at Kevin. Edd's cheeks were on fire. Kevin smirked with gentle humor.

"Oh, uh. I don't know. Would you consider...going out with me? Like, on maybe a real date?" Kevin offered. Secretly, he was pleased that he was smarter than Edd, if only at this one thing.

"I would find that enjoyable. I do like...you. Quite a lot, in fact."

"Okay...I'll text you." Kevin grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Edd who quickly plugged in his number.

"What happens now?" Edd's eyes were wide with anticipation and anxiety.

"Could I kiss you goodnight? Would you want me to?" Kevin had never been the leader. The guys he went out on dates with guys very comfortable with their sexuality. They led, forcefully at times. Dinner, sex, morning after and no further contact.

"I don't know. I've never had a kiss before. I don't know how to say goodnight...like that." Edd murmured.

"Never had a kiss? I'm honored to be the first." Kevin's voice was just about a whisper. He stepped a little closer to the trembling man. Edd nodded slowly. Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd's waist and pulled him in. He took a strand of Edd's soft black hair and tucked it behind his ear. Kevin lightly placed his lips on Edd's. Edd froze momentarily but then reciprocated, lips parting slightly. Allowing Kevin to deepen. Kevin kept his tongue in his mouth but lightly nipped at his partner's lower lip. This shocked Edd who quickly pulled away.

"That's en-enough for tonight, K-Kevin." The stutter from his youth reappeared. "P-please text m-m-me so we can further our engagement." Edd stepped back from Kevin and went up the stairs to his complex front door. "Was this a d-date?"

"I think so, Dweeb. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight." Kevin said easily and he turned to walk back to his car at the diner, a few blocks away. As he reached his car his phone began jingling with a call from Nazz.

"Yo, Kevin! Where did you go?" Her voice was loud. She was drunk.

"I took Edd to get something to eat. We talked."

"Awww! That's so fucking cute!" Nazz giggled. Kevin couldn't hear bar sounds in the background.

"Nazz are you okay? You need me to come get you?" Kevin was worried she would try to drive.

"Nope! Went home with Eddy. He called a magic yellow car."

"A taxi?"

"Taxi! We are in his room. Eddy and me are in Eddy's room. I just wanted to call and make sure you're alright."

"I'm okay, Nazz. Go to sleep but don't sleep with Eddy."

"Don't sleep with, Eddy. Got it. Goodnight, Kevvy!" she sang and the line went dead. Kevin got in the car and noticed Dweeb had left his textbook in the car. Who the hell brings homework to a bar? Edd, that's who. Kevin laughed and drove home, finding his mom asleep on his sofa.

"Ma, I'm home." He gently shook his mom and she stirred. Kevin sat down on the opposite end of the couch and began gently kneading his mom's foot.

"Sweetie, hi. What time is it?" She yawned.

"Late. It's almost three. I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to stay out so late."

"Well, you sound sober so I'm happy. Who did you meet?"

"Huh?"

"Baby boy, you only stay out this late if you've met someone or gone to a party or sleeping at Nazz's until you can get home safe. So, who did you meet?" His mother was very matter of fact. A mother who truly knew her son.

"No one. I've known him for awhile. We just went to eat at a diner. We talked. It was nice." Kevin switched to the other foot and his mom groaned appreciatively.

"Can I meet him?" Mrs. Barr asked.

"No." Kevin said seriously. "I've gotta get to bed. Stinker will wake me up in about four hours. If I'm lucky. Thank you so much for tonight, mama. You can stay here tonight if you'd like." Kevin got up and kissed his mom goodnight.

"Okay, son. I love you."

In his room Kevin stripped everything off and as he was about to crawl into bed he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His abdomen muscles weren't as defined as they once were but they were still noticeable. His legs were long and lean, thick with muscle. He turned to the side and saw Amanda's name written in beautiful purple script down his calf with the shadow of an elephant holding its trunk to the sky, her favorite animal. Bluebird on his bicep, Amanda on his calf. A celtic cross on his right shoulder. A green three leafed clover on his ribs, right below his left nipple. His fifth and final tattoo was something his mom told him the day he came out. Carefully inked on his right hip bone where it melted into pelvis. Somewhere very private where only he usually saw. _To thine own self be true._ It was very small, black, and an orderly typewriter font. Sometimes he ran his hand over the ink and it made him feel a little better.

His mom really didn't like all the tattoos he had but each one made him feel closer to who he was supposed to be. Each one was important to him. His daughter's beautiful nickname, a tribute to his cousin and best friend, the cross was his heritage, the clover was his new beginning that St. Patrick's night when Amanda left the world, and his life motto where no one could see.

Kevin slipped into a pair of clean boxers and crawled into bed. Julia had left one of her Teddy Bears in his bed and he wrapped his arms around it. The room beside him his daughter was sleeping quietly. In the living room his mother had fallen back asleep. Kevin was on his way to dreamland as well.

Across Peach Creek, Edd had just stepped out of the shower. The dirty bar. The dirty diner. He felt filthy. He dressed his slender body in a blue pajama set and ran a brush through his thick wet hair. He crawled into bed and pulled the comforter up to his chest. He plugged in his phone and was ready to sleep, until he remembered something. Edd left the bed and padded over to his hamper. Underneath his pants, socks, and shirt was Kevin's sweatshirt. Edd held it to his nose. His first kiss was with his childhood antagonist. And it was amazing. The sweatshirt smelled like Kevin Barr. A light cologne. Laundry detergent. And a little bit of just….Kevin. Edd took the hoodie and crawled back into bed. He wrapped his body around the hoodie and remained curled with it until his alarm went off in the morning.

"Daddy!" a little girl's voice shrieked as she ran into her father's room. Kevin was sprawled out on top of the covers, drool on the pillow, and a soft black bear still in his fist. Julia jumped on top of her father who "oofed" under her.

"Good morning, Bluebird." he yawned and rolled over. Glancing at the cable box clock it read 8:15 in the morning. "You let me sleep in."

"Yupp. You look really tired, Daddy." The newly turned five year old reached out and touched a dark circle under her dad's eye.

"I was out late after you went to sleep. Is NaNa out there?" Kevin reached for the remote that was somewhere on his night table. He flicked on the TV and it was already on the kids channel that Julia loved and Kevin tolerated.

"Mmm, nope! Just me. Yay, Mickey Mouse!" Julia chanted and curled up next to her father, whose eyes were already drooping shut. His mom must have gone home earlier. Kevin grabbed his phone from under his pillow. He had a new snapchat from Nazz. It was a picture of her wearing a man's shirt with her short blonde hair sticking up at all angles. The caption in the gray bar was "Oops…"

"Fucking, Nazz." Kevin sighed.

"Fuck is a bad word." Julia reminded.

"Sorry, baby." He kissed her red bed head and she snuggled closer into his bare chest. Kevin text his best friend with shame.

 **Kevin: So you slept with Eddy**

 _ **Nazz: Mmm...maybe**_

 **Kevin: Was it at least good?**

 _ **Nazz: I dont remember. I remember...drinking and pizza and kissing…**_

 **Kevin: Gross.**

 **Nazz: I'm an adult who makes adult choices sometimes. Anyways didnt you sleep with Edd?**

 **Kevin: No. Why are you awake?**

 _ **Nazz: Walk of shame starts early on Saturday morning. Taxi back to my car at the bar. Now home. Shower….I feel gross.**_

 **Kevin: You are gross.**

 _ **Nazz: ;) kiss J for me.**_

Kevin slobbered a wet kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy! Gross! What was that for! Yuck!" she wiped the spit from her face and smiled up at her dad.

"Aunt Nazz wanted me to give you a good morning kiss."

"Where is Auntie Nazz? I miss her!"

"She's going for an early morning walk. You saw her two days ago."

"I still miss her." Julia shrugged. Kevin looked at the clock, it was hardly 8:40 and he wondered if Edd was awake yet, or if it was still too early. Most normal humans weren't awake at this hour on a Saturday. Most humans who weren't Edd.

Despite his fatigue, Edd got up when his alarm sounded at seven sharp. He contemplated sleeping in, just this once, but then decided that he had thrown off his schedule enough last night. Edd made himself toast and sliced fruit and milk for breakfast, a very balanced and healthy meal. He watched the morning news and then logged into his online classes. Edd pretended he wasn't eagerly awaiting a text from a certain Mr. Barr, but he wasn't convincing even himself. Every five minutes he checked his phone, lying and saying he was checking the time. Truth be told, he couldn't get the kiss out of his head.

Edd had never allowed himself to be close to another human. His parents had taught him that physical affection was vastly unnecessary to maintain relationships. Kevin, in a simple five second kiss, had shattered that original notion. In a matter of twelve hours, Edd had changed a major part of his philosophy. He wanted to kiss Kevin in all of the ways possible, take notes on how they felt and what they did to him. He wanted to let someone embrace him and kiss him and perhaps even further than that. These very loud thoughts caused Edd to blush and instinctively he reached up to tug his hat down over his eyes. Unfortunately, his hat was not on his head. It was on his counter. Edd scooted to the bathroom to retrieve his hat and brush his teeth after breakfast. When he returned to his desk, his phone was glowing with a text message notification.

 **(779) 555-6663: Morning Dweeb.**

"Eep." An involuntary sound escaped Edd's throat. Quickly, he added Kevin's number to his short list of contacts and responded. Not even humoring the notion of waiting before responding, as to not seem overly eager.

 **Edd: Salutations, Kevin. How did you sleep?**

 _ **Kevin: Eh. Good enough. Julia woke me up bright and early. You?**_

 **Edd: After a shower I slept quite well. I am still in possession of your sweatshirt, Kevin.**

 _ **Kevin: Keep it. :) I don't need it. So guess what happened last night.**_

 **Edd: I have no idea. You did not give me any hints.**

 _ **Kevin: Nazz and Eddy slept together.**_

 **Edd: Good lord! Oh, my.**

 _ **Kevin: zbhtrzajga}bedni GAEHO23**_

 _ **Kevin: 2111169ghbes JULIA WINTER BARR vambds**_

 _ **Kevin: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk000000000000000**_

 **Edd: I'm sorry, Kevin. I do not understand your coding system.**

 _ **Kevin: LMFAO Double Dweeb. It wasnt a code. My kid decided she wanted to show me she can type her name. I was phone jacked.**_

 **Edd: Oh, that makes much more sense.**

 _ **Kevin: Hey I gotta go make breakfast for Bluebird. Time to get up. Ill call you later. ttys :)**_

 **Edd: Alright. Until later, then.**

Kevin put his phone back on the night table and pushed Julia out of bed. He had the grin of chimp on his face. Edd was even Edd when he texted. Very formal, all the punctuation, so adorable. Kevin got out of bed and threw a t-shirt on.

"Daddy, why are you so happy?"

"Because you're finally out of my bed. For someone so little you take up a bunch of space." Kevin teased.

"I do not! You're so giant you take all the bed!" she giggled and ran from the room.

"It's my bed! I can take up all the room I want!" Kevin went after his nightgown clad princess. After deciding on Fruit Loops and chocolate milk, the pair sat in front of the TV and watched more cartoons.

The day dragged along and the exhausted Kevin did everything he could to keep up with Julia. She was bouncing around the house and the backyard and her room. Saturday to kids was friday to adults. Minus the hangover and bad decisions.

"Julia, go clean your room." Kevin shouted around three in the afternoon. He was lying on the couch watching an episode of Sofia the First for the third time.

"Why?" she whined from where she was building a rather impressive block tower.

"Because I told you so. Now, go. Or I'll donate all your dolls to little girls who actually do what their fathers say."

"Okay! I'm going! Don't touch my dolls!" she leaped up and went to her room.

Kevin groaned and stretched out on the couch, turning off the tv. He knew she wasn't cleaning her room, but at least she was quiet. Kevin pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly texted his mom another thank you. He checked social media and sports teams updates. Nazz was presumably asleep, like any normal 21 year old would be. He sighed and looked at his living room. Blocks, dress up clothes, stuffies, DVDs of the cartoon persuasion and not the pornography genre. He was a dad. He's been a dad for three and a half years. Some days were easier than others. Santa and easter bunny and playgrounds were infinitely easier than teething and doctors offices and night terrors. Days like today made him briefly wish he could have just gotten shitfaced last night and slept until one in the afternoon and consumed an unhealthy amount of Taco Bell. Nearly his entire family told him not to adopt the thirteen month old Julia after her mother's fateful accident. Rudy and Ann swore up and down they could raise her just fine. But Kevin couldn't live with himself had he abandoned that baby girl the way her biological father had. Even at eighteen he knew what he had to do. And when she looked at him with those big brown eyes and uneven smile, he knew was was doing the best thing in the world.

It was three thirty in the afternoon and Edd was washing his laundry in facilities the apartment provided. It had been a slow day and he had just loaded his whites into the washing machine when his phone began to chime from his pocket.

"Hello, this is Eddward." Edd answered.

"Hi, Eddward. It's Kevin." Kevin laughed at the very formal greeting.

"Oh! How do you do?"

"I'm okay. Tired as hell. What about you?"

"Rather fatigued as well. I might indulge in an afternoon nap." Edd without noticing it was smiling very broadly at the husky sound of Kevin's voice.

"Not a bad idea." Kevin yawned to make his point. "Well, about that date."

"I'm sorry?"

"A date. I said I wanted to take you out. For real. Not to a dirty bar and then a follow up at a tiny cafe."

"I understand the concept, Kevin. What about the date itself?"

"How about Tuesday night? Aunt Ann and Uncle Rudy usually take Julia on Tuesdays. I could pick you up. Go out to dinner. Movie. I don't know. What about it?"

"Sounds...delightful." Edd breathed lightly.

"Okay, so, six sound alright?"

"Daaaaaaadddyyyy!" Julia's voice wailed. "Where is my ballerina tutu?"

"Didn't you leave it at Nazz's?" Kevin called back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Then I dunno, squirt. Hey, Double Dee. I've gotta go. My break is over. I'll see you Tuesday at six. Bye."

"Goodbye, Kevin."

Edd put the phone back in his pocket and was feeling his face become quite feverish. He was eagerly anticipating their date. Edd's very first date. What does one wear on a first date?

 **A/N: Please leave reviews! Much Love, Little Crickett**


End file.
